


Teamiplier Tickle Fic Compilation

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: As i've said before. I Don't feel comfortable writing about real people anymore, but im backing up old fics from tumblr since that site is going up in flames right now. these fics do not represent my writing or my thoughts on shipping real people as of now.





	1. Chapter 1

this is basically just a cover, to read the past works, continue on.


	2. Ethan & Tyler As A Ler Tag Team

Mark walked out of the recording room with a grumpy pout. Ethan and Tyler were walking down the hall when he slammed the door.

“Hey, Mark. Why so grumpy?” Ethan giggled. Mark just glared at him.

“You know how I was going to take that mental age test thing?”

“Yeah? We all did! I got my actual age and Tyler got 27.” Tyler smiled at Ethan and glanced back at Mark to see him mumbling something under his breath.

“What was that?” Ethan asked.

“I got 7…” Mark trailed off as the two other boys cracked up. “It’s not that funny!”

“Dude! You got 7?!” Tyler laughed. Mark only pouted more at the teasing.

“How on Earth did you even score that low? We need to make sure this doesn’t ever happen again!” Ethan declared. Tyler slowly began catching on.

“Yeah. We should make it so you don’t ever score that low. Perhaps punishment is in order?”

“Oh come on, you guys. What do you even have in mind?” Mark rolled his eyes and chuckled, unfazed by their ominous threat.

“I actually don’t know.” Ethan admitted. Tyler smirked.

“We’ll figure it out. Better watch out, Mark!”

“Ooh I’m so scared.”

“You should be, i mean, we’re about 15 years older than you.” Ethan giggled.

“Screw you guys!” Mark stomped off with two hysterical boys left behind.

—

“So what should we do to punish Mark?” Tyler asked Ethan, the two were sat on the couch, pondering possible punishments.

“I have no idea. Pelt him with water balloons maybe?”

“Too tame.”

“dump ice on him?”

“Nah.”

“Well what do you think!?”

“I think we need some help…”

“Ooh!” Ethan exclaimed. “Why don’t we call Jack? He IS his boyfriend after all!”

“Good idea! Of all people his boyfriend must know how to punish him!” Tyler whipped out his phone and scrolled through is contacts. It was still early in the morning so Jack should still be awake in Ireland. Tyler hit “Call” and waited as the rings of the phone filled the silence.

“Hey, Tyler!” Jack’s voice greeted.

“Jack? Hey!”

“What’s up?” Jack asked.

“So we have a problem. Mark did the mental age test thing and scored a 7 and-“

“He scored a 7?! Oh my god that’s priceless!” Jack cackled hysterically from the other end. Ethan and Tyler smiled.

“Yeah we thought so too. But here’s the thing. We thought we should punish him for scoring so low but we can’t think of anything. Any ideas?”

“Um… let’s see… I can’t really think of anything.”

“Nothing? No secret weaknesses or anything?” Ethan chimed in. There was a pause.

“Weaknesses you say?” You could hear the grin in Jack’s voice. “Oh I definitely know what punishment you could do.” This peaked the boys interest.

“What is it?”

“He’s ticklish.” Another pause. Both Ethan and Tyler suddenly grew mischievous grins.

“How ticklish?” Ethan asked.

“Stupidly ticklish.”

“Oh this is going to be fun. Where’s his worst spot?”

“Under arms make him go nuts! Trust me, he’ll be begging for mercy. And don’t forget his thighs either!”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“Oh. One more thing, guys?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Mark is very embarrassed about being ticklish. So don’t tell him I told you? He’ll KILL me if he finds out! And by kill me i mean he’ll tickle the crap out of me when i come down to L.A. this weekend.”

“We’ll make sure to tell him it was you.” Tyler laughed.

“What? Don’t you d-“ Tyler hung up. Ethan cracked up.

“You know you just sentenced Jack to tickle-death?”

“Yeah. Mark’s always one for revenge. If he didn’t know it was Jack we’d be next!”

“Good point.”

The two then departed the room to seek out their victim.

—

Mark was laying on his bed in his room on his phone, scrolling through twitter and replying to tweets from fans. Ethan knocked on the door and entered.

“Hey, Mark!”

“Hi, Ethan. What’s up?”

“I need your help with some of the recording equipment.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Mark grunted as he sat up and got off his bed. He walked out of his room to see Tyler and Ethan grinning at him. He eyed them nervously.

“This isn’t about that punishment, is it?”

“You know… Jack told us something interesting about you on the phone.” Tyler started.

“You called Jack about the punishment?”

“He told us you were… ticklish.” Ethan informed Mark. Mark paled and stiffened.

Oh that Irish bastard was so getting it when he flew in this weekend.

“Are you?” Tyler asked cockily.

“No. That’s absurd.”

“Oh really?” Ethan wiggled his fingers in the air. Mark felt a steady blush settling on his cheeks. He assessed the situation. His two best friends were threatening to tickle the shit out of him. There was an opening to his right, he could run to the fort door and get out of the house. His friends wouldn’t tickle him in public… right?

Mark bolted. He ran as fast as he could, hearing the laughter and teasing words of his friends behind him.

“Mark~ don’t you want your tickles?”

“Don’t run from the tickle monster, Mark!”

He saw the door! he could make it! if he could just-

“FUCK!” Mark shouted as he was tackled to the ground. He was laying on his back with Tyler straddling his hips. Ethan walked by and sat by his legs.

“Accept your punishment, Mark!” Ethan exclaimed. Tyler placed his fingers near Mark’s underarms. Mark froze and bit his lip nervously.

“He didn’t tell you… where to tickle me… did he?”

“Oh you can bet he did.” Tyler growled. Mark silently cursed Jack in his head. Tyler’s fingers slowly began moving, gently caressing the skin. Mark was really going to regret his outfit. Tank top and shorts. Mark felt himself smiling despite himself. His breathing hitched.

“Wow he really is ticklish!” Ethan cheered, noticing the growing smile on Mark’s face.

“You’re already smiling?” Ethan asked, grinning madly.

“He is! Does this tickle, Mark? His fingers just barely moving? You must be extremely ticklish, just like Jack said!” The teasing just made everything worse. It’s like his nerves were lighting up at the words. Tyler’s fingers began to move faster, all ten fingers gently sliding against his armpits. Mark bit his lip in an effort to keep from laughing. He was already smiling like a doofus and his face was a ready red as a tomato. But he could hold out! He could keep from laughing!

Until Mark felt Ethan’s fingers begin to poke and prod his thighs. the two ticklers heard a couple muffled giggles come from Mark and his legs began shaking with the overwhelming desire to escape the sensations. Tyler soon began wiggling his fingers at Mark’s armpits, receiving violent thrashing in response.

“Oh my god, what are you doing to him, Tyler?” Ethan asked, noticing Tyler struggle to stay on top of the thrashing man.

“I’m literally just wiggling my fingers at his armpits! He’s so ticklish!” Tyler giggled, finding Mark’s sensitivity incredibly amusing.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Mark~” Ethan teased. Mark almost broke right then and there. His grin was already so wide it felt like his face would break in two. He felt like he could pull through.

Until Tyler got impatient and started scratching at the hollows of his armpits.

Mark screamed in laughter and bucked his hips, laughing and cackling hysterically.

“Holy shit!” Both ticklers exclaimed, surprised by the sudden explosion of laughter. Both began laughing along with the victim.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“This is your punishment! We haven’t gotten your other spot yet!” Ethan explained before he began squeezing Mark’s thighs. Mark thrashed harder than before, throwing Tyler off of him. Tyler hit the ground with a thud and Ethan stopped tickling to clutch his middle in his won hysterical laughter. Tyler groaned and rubbed the side he landed on while Mark panted weakly on the floor, giggles still spilling from his lips.

“Now you’ll never fail that test again! Otherwise we’ll come back!” Ethan playfully threatened. Mark turned his head to look at the blue-haired man.

“When I-“ pant. “catch my-“ pant. “breath-“ pant. “You are-“ pant. “so dead.“ pant.

Ethan felt a bit nervous at that but then decided to pass the blame.

“Well Jack IS the one who told us to do this.”

“He’s so getting it Saturday.” Mark said breathily. Ethan chuckled and stood up, extending a hand for Mark to take. He helped his friend up and then helped up Tyler.

“I’m going to go to nap now.” Mark stated before departing to his room. Ethan and Tyler just laughed and went to go tell Jack how it went.


	3. Revenge On Jack

Today was the day. Today was the day Mark sought revenge.

Sure some might say he was holding a grudge. Damn right he was. Being so extremely ticklish was humiliating to him. He didn’t know why but he did know that now tyler and ethan would tickle him all the time.

Jack and them would pay for that.

Mark was on his way home from the airport, Jack in the passengers seat on his phone. The two had had a grudge-free meeting at the airport, all hugs and kisses, but now Mark had a plan.

And Jack was first on his list.

Jack was the one who had not only told Ethan and Tyler that he was ticklish and WHERE, but he had told them specifically that that’s how they should “punish” him.

When they arrived at the house Mark opened the door for Jack to walk in. One he entered and greeted Ethan and Tyler and the two others departed, Mark grinned.

“What’s that look on your face for?” Jack asked warily.

“You remember when you told Ethan and Tyler all my tickle spots?” Mark asked cockily even though he blushed as he said ‘tickle spots’. Jack paled and bolted, running as fast as he could, knowing exactly what mark had planned. He TOLD them not to tell Mark!

Jack yipped as Mark grabbed his shirt and yanked him backwards into a hug. Mark smirked.

“Hi~”

“H-Hi M-Mark… Heh heh…”

“You know what I’m going to do to you?”

“You’re going to let me go and we can go get ice cream together?” Jack asked hopefully. He felt Mark’s grip tighten.

“Not even close. I’m going to tickle the ever living hell out of you. And then a little more, just for payback.” Mark growled in Jack’s ear. Jack bit his lip, butterflies filling his belly knowing what was coming next. He inhaled sharply as fingers began lightly fluttering at his side.

His right side.

Jack grew a huge smile and began shaking with barely-contained laughter. He was more ticklish than Mark! And Mark knew this all too well. They’d had numerous tickle fights in the past. As a result, the knew each other’s most sensitive spots by heart. Mark had just so happened to zero in on his second-worst spot.

“Just laugh, Jack~” Mark growled in his ear. “I’ll break you either way. Might as well save your breath. Cootchie cootchie coo~” Mark began scratching on his side with a single finger. The teasing and the scratching finally broke down Jack’s walls. He snorted and broke into loud laughter, blushing at the sound he had just made. Mark gazed fondly down at his lover, reveling in his melodious laughter. Until he realized he was doing this for revenge. He had to be ruthless. But patience was key. He had to work his way up to the good stuff. For now he coaxed beautiful laughter from his boyfriend using a single finger. Jack curled in on himself and tried to wiggle away, but Mark’s hug was too tight. Eventually Jack surrendered himself to the tickling, knowing that trying to escape would make it worse. He threw his head back on Mark’s shoulder and let the laughter pour out of him.

“Mahahahahark! Stahahahap ihihihit yohohou bahahahastard!”

“Bastard? You’re the one who stuck two ticklers on me! Just for that, i might just go to your worst spot.“

“Dohohohon’t yohohohou dahahahare!”

“Oh I will, it’s settled now. but for now ill just rack up the intensity a bit. How’s that sound?” Without waiting for an answer Mark used all 5 fingers to mercilessly scratched up and down Jack’s right side. Jack shrieked and howled with laughter, he squirmed and writhed in Mark’s grip, unable to keep himself from trying to escape the overwhelming sensations. It felt like thousands of volts of electricity shooting through his body.

“MAHAHAHARK! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“I don’t think i will. Ethan and Tyler didn’t stop. So why should i?”

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Oh i tried that too. Didn’t work.”

“IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES!” Jack screamed. Mark chuckled at that.

“Well of course it tickles. That’s kinda the point.” Mark took in a breath of air and poised his lips on Jack’s neck before blowing as hard as he could on the skin. Jack screamed and began kicking and thrashing in his hold, all the while laughing so hard his abs hurt.

“What’s going on out- oh.” Tyler entered the room to find the two having a one-sided tickle fight. Tyler knew exactly what it was about and decided to turn right around and go find a place to hide before Mark finished up with Jack and sought out the next two victims.

“DOHOHOHON’T LEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHE!” Jack shouted through his cackling, watching as his only hope for aid left.

“He won’t help you, Jack. No one can help you. And I’m not even close to done.” Mark whispered in Jack’s ear. He took a breath and blew another raspberry on Jack’s neck, watching how his thrashing increased drastically.

“Tickle tickle tickle~ kitchy kitchy kitchy coo~” Mark teased, watching as Jack lit up like a firework, his blush visible from his ears to his neck. Mark giggled to himself at how adorable Jack was.

He let his fingers pause so Jack could breathe. He didn’t say anything, he just kept panting. While he was weak, Mark swept his arm at Jack’s legs to have him fall into his arms so Mark was carrying him bridal-style. He carried him to the couch and laid him down. Jack tried to scramble away.

“Nohohoho! I knohohow whahahahat yohohou’re dohohoing!” Mark grabbed Jack by the foot and pulled him back. Fortunately for Mark he was wearing shorts. Mark placed a single finger and wiggled it behind Jack’s knee. Jack began giggling very high-pitched.

“Plehehease dohohon’t!”

“I had my worst spot tormented, it’s only fair you have yours as well.” With that, all 10 fingers began scratching ruthlessly at his knees. Jack collapsed onto the couch and screamed in laughter, kicking and thrashing as much as he could. He shouted incoherent gibberish as he cackled uncontrollably.

“MAHAHAHAHARK! PLEHEHEHEASE! MEHEHEHEHERCY!” Jack shrieked.

After a few moments his laughter fell silent and Mark had mercy. He stood and kissed Jack’s forehead.

“You rest babe, while i go find the others.” With that, Mark departed, leaving a giggly, tired Irishman in his wake.


	4. Revenge On Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note i never did a conclusion with tyler)

Mark stood from the couch where Jack lay, panting and recovering. Tyler had come in earlier, and then promptly left, no doubt to go hide from what he knew was inevitable. Ethan, however, still hadn’t shown himself.

He was Mark’s next target.

The blue-haired man was in the recording room, having figured that the ‘revenge’ was just a one-time joke to scare him and Tyler. Having finished his work, he set his headphones down and stepped towards the door, only to be met with a smirking Markiplier blocking his exit. 

Ethan jumped, but recovered quickly enough to manage a half-nervous, half-innocent smile. “Oh! Uh- h-hey, Mark!” 

His friend cocked his head to the side. “Why don’t we cut right to the chase? I think we both remember your little punishment the other day.”

“M-Mark! Can’t we t-talk about this?” Ethan stuttered, taking a few steps back into his office. Mark gave a low hum, as if pretending to think, before rushing forward and tackling the younger man to the floor too quickly for him to have a chance to react.

There was a bit of a struggle, but Mark was stronger and much heavier, and quickly shoved Ethan onto his back so that he could straddle his thighs and simper down at him.

“Let’s see where you’re ticklish, shall we?” Mark latched onto his sides without hesitation, squeezing and scribbling fingers along the shirt-covered skin. Ethan busted out in full-on laughter. 

“NO! Mahark! Gehet ahahahaway!” Ethan cried, too ticklish to stop himself from laughing; he was squriming, too, trying to throw Mark off of him.

“I see I’m not the only ticklish one,” Mark teased. “How about…here!” He slipped a hand under Ethan’s shirt to scratch around his navel.

Ethan squealed and exploded into high-pitched laughter, promptly blushing bright pink at the embarrassing tone he was emitting. His hands flew up to try and cover his cheeks, but it was too late.

Mark chuckled at the sight. “How adorable~” The black-haired man began swirling a finger in his friend’s belly button, smiling at the helpless laughter it coaxed out. “Aww, poor Ethan. Is this all it takes to break you? I’m barely doing anything!”

“Mahahark! Plehehehease stahahap!” Ethan begged through his manic cackles, ears pink from the taunting. Mark just shook his head.

“Did you stop when I asked? Hmm, I don’t think you did! So…” Mark switched places once again, moving his hands upwards to rest on his victim’s ribs. The man below him instantly froze.

“Ooo,” Mark grinned. “Did I find a tickle spot?” He snickered when Ethan’s face flushed red in response.

“Dohon’t you- AHAHAHA!” Ethan shrieked as Mark dug into his ribs, scratching and skittering his fingers along the bones. The blue-haired man bucked and thrashed, cackling and kicking wildly. He twisted and turned, trying to cover his ticklish ribs, but to no avail. All he could do was laugh and hope Mark would end his revenge soon.

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” Mark teased. Ethan’s face lit up like a firework and his hands flew down to grab Mark’s wrists. He pushed at the tickling hands, trying to get a break from the laughter. However, Mark grunted and, in one swoop, grabbed both of Ethan’s wrists and pinned them over his head.

Ethan stared wide-eyed at Mark’s now smirking face. The younger man attempted to tug his arms down, only to find that he wasn’t nearly strong enough to escape; there was no way he was getting out of this one. He was helpless. 

“Now,” Mark mused,“since you abused my worst spot, I think it’s only fair that I find yours. So, you can tell me now…or I can find it on my own.”

Ethan pondered his options for a split second. There was no way he could take getting that spot tickled. Maybe Mark wouldn’t find it?

“No way!” he cried.

Mark shrugged. “Suit yourself!”

Mischievous fingers wiggled under Ethan’s arm, tickling mercilessly. The victim jerked away and broke into boisterous laughter. 

“Fahahahack! Nohoho! Stahahahap ihihit! M-Mahahahark!”

“I’m not stopping until you’re as desperate as I was!” Mark said in a sing-song voice. Sure, he was doing this for revenge…but he had to admit, it was kind of fun. 

“Plehehehease!” Ethan tried once more. Unsurprisingly, Mark completely ignored him, and switched tactics to scribble over Ethan’s neck. The blue-haired man squealed and giggled; Mark laughed at the hilarious reaction. 

“Oh my God, Ethan! Your voice can go almost as high as Jack’s!” he teased.

“Shuhut uhuhup!” his friend insisted, tossing his head back and forth to try and deter him.

Mark quickly got bored of Ethan’s neck and searched for a different spot. He had already covered his upper body, including his neck, so he had to continue guessing and hoping that wherever he aimed for was ticklish. Doing exactly that, he reached down with both hands, grabbed Ethan’s hips, and kneaded at them without any further hesitation.

Ethan bucked and screamed in laughter, thrashing wildly to try and get Mark off one of his worst spots. His entire body jerked at every touch, screaming at him to find a way to escape the torturous sensations. Every muscle was tensed as he tried his best to throw Mark off, but to no avail. All he could do was laugh, and laugh, and laugh. 

Mark grinned. “Oh, wow! Looks like I found another tickle spot~”

“FAHAHAHAHACK! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Hmmm…lemme think…. Nope!” Mark laughed at Ethan’s reactions before cooing at him to make his blush worse. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo~ Tickle tickle tickle~”

“STAHAHAP! NOHOHOHO!” Ethan shrieked; he was a cackling, flustered mess, and the teasing only made it worse. He was kicking, thrashing, bucking, twisting, and turning, but none of it helped: All he could do was take it, helpless to the tickle attack.

Mark smirked at how desperate Ethan was; this spot was just as bad as Mark’s armpits, except it made Ethan blush like the devil, which was an added bonus. The verbal taunts had an excellent effect, and his laugh was adorable. The guy was just really fun to tickle.

After a while, Mark slowed his assult until his fingers were idly tapping along his hip bones. Ethan lay on the floor, a panting, pink wreck below Mark. 

“Looks like you’re just as ticklish as me,” Mark snickered. 

“Oh, come on,” Ethan bluffed, still out of breath. “You’re…way worse.”

“Not true!” Mark said before he raised his eyebrows and wiggled his fingers threateningly. “Don’t make me go for your worst spot to prove it!” 

Ethan’s eyes widened. “No, Mark! Please don’t take my shoes off!” he pleaded without thinking. The two froze. A blush crept up Ethan’s neck at the sudden realization of what he had just revealed.

A devilish grin slowly crept onto Mark’s face.

“Oh?”

“M-Mark… Please don’t!” 

It was too late for begging. “Your shoes, hm?”

“MARK!” Ethan cried as the older man turned around to face his legs, moving to sit on his shins and render his legs immobile. “Mark, wait- don’t-!”

Mark slipped off each shoe. Then each sock. Ethan was still wasting his breath begging until the older man dragged a lazy finger down the sole of one foot. A loud squeal erupted from Ethan’s lips, and a smile returned to his face as he curled his toes, nervous and jittery from all the anticipation.

Mark was impressed at the severity of the reaction. “Wow…these seem preeeeetty ticklish. I wonder what would happen if I-” Mark scribbled his fingers along the man’s soles- “tickled the shit out of them!”

Ethan shrieked, and exploded into hysterical laughter. He pounded his fists on the floor, head thrown back, unable to kick his legs as he twisted himself side to side.

Mark was having a field day. He teased the skin of the other man’s soles and heels, making sure to get in all of the creases and spots usually overlooked before raking his blunt nails up and down his feet, grinning at the cackles and yowls he got out of it.

As Mark tickled Ethan’s feet, he noticed something: The higher his fingers scratched, the louder Ethan’s laughter became. It didn’t take long to find his next target. With an excited smirk, Mark pulled back Ethan’s toes with one hand and used the other to scribble fingers at the skin underneath. 

Ethan screamed in laughter and thrashed harder than ever before. He was howling, back arched from the stimulation, wiggling his feet back and forth with all of the strength he had left in him.

Oh, yeah. This was his worst spot. 

“MAHAHAHAHAHARK! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Please what?” his friend said as if he didn’t know. “Please…tickle you more?” He wriggled his fingers in between Ethan’s toes, smile widening when he was rewarded with a desperate shriek and crazed laughter. “Ooo, someone’s very sensitive!”

“PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHA! IHI-IHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT THEHEHAHAHA!”

“If I can take it at my underarms, you can take it at your ticklish wittle toesies,” Mark cooed. If it was at all possible, Ethan’s face turned even more red at the taunting.

When Mark glanced back and saw tears of mirth threatening to fall from his victim’s eyes, he knew he had to pull back a bit. He held Ethan’s big toe between his pointer finger and thumb and wiggled it.

“This wittle piggy went to market, this wittle piggy stayed home. This wittle piggy had roast beef, and this wittle piggy had none.” Mark played with his friend’s toes as he sang the nursery rhyme, grinning as Ethan covered his blushing face and giggled helplessly, too breathless to tell him to stop.

“And this wittle piggy went 'wee wee wee!’ all the way home!” With the end of the nursery rhyme, Mark scribbled fingers across his soles. He laughed at the sound of a snort and giggly hiccups. 

“Mark,” a somewhat hoarse voice said from the doorway. Mark glanced up to see Jack standing there, smiling. “Let him go, now, he’s had enough.”

Mark sighed. “Fine.” He stood and got off of his friend, offering him a hand to help him up. Ethan graciously took it and stood up on wobbly legs, panting heavily. 

“Sorry I went so hard on ya, Ethan.”

“No you’re not,” Ethan chuckled.

Mark laughed along with him. “You’re right, I’m not. Don’t think I won’t do this again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go find Tyler.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, he’s screwed.”

“That he is!” With that, Mark departed, searching the house for his friend.


	5. “I’M SORRY!!”’s Unseen Ending

“I’m so sorry guys! Please don’t drop me! AAAAAH! Buh-bye!” Mark waved at the camera, though upside down. “Okay guys,” Mark grunted. “Pull me up!” Mark reached his hands upwards for his friends to grab. Tyler reached down further than his hands, planning to grab him by his shoulders. His hands snuck under Mark’s arms in order to pull him up. Tyler did not expect Mark to recoil giggling. Both Ethan and Tyler paused their attempt to pull Mark up. A sly grin grew on both their faces while Mark paled.

“Heh. Guys… Y-You can pull me up now.” Mark giggled. Tyler curled his fingers into Mark’s armpit, receiving a snort and a couple giggles in return.

“No way! Mark’s ticklish!” Ethan exclaimed.

“No I’m not!” Mark immediately denied it without even thinking about it. The pair smirked at him.

“Really?” The asked sarcastically.

“Really!”

“Then what’s this?” Tyler curled his fingers once more. Mark bit down on his lip to keep from laughing, but a big goofy grin stretched across his face. Ethan and Tyler glanced at each other, knowing exactly what their next actions would be. Tyler reached a hand to Mark’s belly and his fingers wiggled at the exposed flesh. Mark squealed and began laughing.

“Fuhuhuck! Guhuhuys! Puhuhuhull mehehe uhuhuhup! Ihihihi’m gohohonna fahahahall!” Mark giggled.

“I’ve got ya, Mark. You won’t fall. Promise! Tyler?” Ethan promised. Tyler nodded and began scratching at Mark’s navel. The black-haired man yelped and began thrashing from his upside down position. He cackled wildly, and thrashed from side to side.

“Whoa! Tyler choose somewhere else! He’s thrashing too much!” Ethan laughed, though a tad worried. Even though the drop to the floor wouldn’t injury him since it was so close, he still didn’t want to drop him. Mark would probably get a bruise to the head or something.

“Alright… How about here?” Tyler reached down again to scratch at Mark’s underarms. Mark shrieked and broke into loud, boisterous laughter. His thrashing increased tenfold.

“Whoa too much! I’m gonna drop him!” Ethan struggled with Mark’s legs, Tyler grabbed with both hands to help him. Mark calmed down a bit as the tickling to his upper boy stopped, but still couldn’t help giggling at the tingling at his thighs.

“Dude we stopped! Wait…” Tyler began kneading Mark’s thigh, sending him back into hysterics.

“GUHUHUHUYS!” Mark laughed. Ethan threw his head back in his own laughter at the hilarity of Mark’s sensitivity. No matter how much thrashed, because they were both gripped onto his legs, he wouldn’t fall.

Which Mark found unfortunate. He knew falling was his only escape. Escaping and seeking his well-deserved revenge was worth a small bump on his head.

Ethan scanned the scene mischievously, wondering how he could make it more interesting. Then he noticed Mark’s socked feet.

Oh this was gonna be fun.

Ethan reached a hand back to Mark’s foot and began scribbling fingers over the soles. Mark absolutely screamed and his thrashing surprised both Tyler and Ethan. They hadn’t expected that much of a reaction.

“AHAHA FAHAHACK! OW!” Mark sat up on the ground, rubbing his head, still giggling with a big smile.

“MARK!” The two men yelled simultaneously. Both ran down the stairs (which was only 5 steps* and helped Mark to his feet. Mark panted and let the blood stop rushing to his head. After a moment he looked at the two guilty-looking guys.

“Run.”

“What?” Tyler asked while Ethan took off.

Mark sought his revenge on both.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ethan, come on you big baby!”

“No! Mark! You can’t hit me with that! It’s gonna hurt!”

“It won’t hurt that bad.”

“It’s a fire powered tennis ball launcher! It’s so loud! Look! It says it can shoot a quarter mile!” Ethan gestured to the tennis ball firing weapon in Mark’s hand. Mark rolled his eyes and giggled, gesturing to the wall.

“Quit being a baby and get against the wall.” Mark teased the blue-haired boy, grinning. Ethan looked petrified but still wore a wary smile.

“No!” Ethan started towards the door only for Mark to tackle him to the ground before he could escape. “Mahark! No! I know what you’re thinking now don’t!”

“You gotta take your punishment, Ethan! For the video!”

“It’s scary!”

“Don’t make me make you!” Mark smirked at Ethan, who froze.

“Mark… Please don’t!” Ethan begged.

“Don’t what, Ethan?”

“Tickle me!”

“Hmm… Alright!” Mark laughed.

“Wahahait! Nohoho! Stahahap!” Ethan immediately dissolved into giggles as Mark’s fingers danced over his ribs.

“You’ve gotta take you punishment like a man! Or a slightly tall child, in your case.” Mark teased, giggling along with the laughing blue boy.

“Mark, what are you doing? Let him go.” Tyler chimed in.

“No! Not until he agrees to accept his punishment! This is what you get!”

“Ihihihit wahahas juhuhust aha chrihihistmas crahahacker!”

“Well you didn’t even know what a christmas cracker was! Think of this as punishment for your ignorance.” Mark began pinching up and down Ethan’s ribs with one hand while using the other to scribble fingers at his expose hip bone. Ethan was sent into a fit of hysterical laughter.

“MAHAHARK! STAHAHAPPIHIHIT!” He cackled, thrashing wildly back and forth in an attempt to escape Mark’s tickling fingers.

“Not until you agree to let me shoot you with the tennis ball thing.”

“NOHOHOHO!”

“Hey, Tyler? Wanna help?”

“NO! PLEHEHEASE DOHOHON’T!”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Tyler agreed and walked over to where Mark was crouched over Ethan. “What do you want me to do?”

“Hold his arms above his head.” Mark spoke to Tyler as if there weren’t a cackling Ethan beneath him. Tyler shrugged and grabbed both of Ethan’s wrists, gently pulling them above his head so he couldn’t protect himself. Mark grinned and shoved both hands under Ethan’s shirt to scratch ruthlessly at his ribs.

“FAHAHAHAHACK! STAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEASE!“ The blue haired man begged through his desperate cackling. His ribs were undoubtedly one of his most ticklish spots.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Ethan. Does this tickle?”

“YEHEHES IHIHIT DOHOHOHOES, YOHOHOU DIHIHICK!”

“Good! You gonna accept your fate now?”

“IHIHIT’S SCAHAHARY!”

“It won’t hurt that bad, I promise! Do you think I’d want to ACTUALLY hurt you?”

“YEHEHEHES!”

Mark gasped in mock-offense. “How dare you! I want no such thing! For that, we go to your number one tickle spot!”

“NOHOHO!”

“You know where he’s ticklish?” Tyler asked.

“It’s not the first time i’ve had to tickle something out of him.” Mark giggled, turning around and working off one of Ethan’s shoes. Tyler rolled his eyes, those two were really close. Not like boyfriends, really more like brothers than anything, Mark being the big brother, always teasing the littler one, but also being very protective of him. It was sweet… but sometimes it was weird. Like right now.

“Mahahark.. Plehehease nohohot thehehere!”

“It’ll all stop if you agree to do the punishment~”

“Dohon’t mahake mehe!”

“Well then we get to go to your toes!” Mark pulled back Ethan’s toes, exposing the sensitive skin underneath. Ethan closed his eyes and braced himself. Mark paused, letting the anticipation sink in with a shit-eating grin.

Then he struck.

He began scratching mercilessly under the toes, relishing in the screams of laughter coming from the younger.

“MAHAHAHAHARK!”

“All you gotta do is-“

“OHOHOHOKAY! IHIHI’LL DOHOHOHO IHIHIHIT!”

“Really?” Mark asked without stopping.

“YEHEHEHES! JUHUST STAHAHAHAP!”

“Give him a break, Mark.” Tyler said, partially exasperated but mostly just amused. Mark let go and put his hands up.

“Let him up, he’s earned it.”

Ethan gasped for air, still giggling his little heart out. Tyler and Mark got up. The red haired man offered Ethan a hand who graciously accepted. Mark patted Ethan’s back.

“Okay, get up against the wall.” Mark walked towards the tennis ball launcher, still grinning hugely. Ethan just sighed and walked to the wall, back facing Mark, preparing for his punishment.


	7. Monsters From The Closet

Ethan grunted as he slammed the door to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, the snow from his shoes melting on the floor. He was exhausted- the sad part was that it was expected. He was exhausted, day in and day out.

It had been another shit day at work. Sitting hunched over in a cubicle staring at a screen filled with nothing but numbers for hours could be described as the least fulfilling job in the world, especially for someone as young as himself, though it sure paid well.

The silence of his home was deafening.

Ethan glanced over at the clock. 11:08 PM.

Another sigh escaped the man’s lips as he toed his shoes off and sat up to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants. The same old pajamas, the same old bedtime routine. He had ten hours before he would get out of bed, make himself coffee, trudge through the snow he couldn’t find the energy to shovel, get in his car, go back to work. Ten hours of staring at that old colorless ceiling with the crack on the left and the coffee-color stain just above his feet.

Maybe tonight he’d be able to sleep. Maybe tonight he would finally rest.

Ethan huddled up under his blanket for warmth and continued the routine of staring straight above until dawn.

Hours passed. Boring, sleepless hours. Hours and hours and hours…

In the middle of the night, a rustle startled the man. He tensed, waited, listened.

Another one. 

Coming from his closet. 

He sat up, reaching for his glasses and fumbling with the lamp on his bedside table. Was there an infestation? A stray cat? Or maybe…an intruder?

His glasses on, the lamp casting light throughout the room, Ethan stared wide-eyed and pressed his back tight against the backboard of his bed as the closet door swung open. From the darkness emerged two large creatures so ridiculous that he just knew he had to somehow be dreaming.

They were…animatronics. Hulking robots, like ones you would see at amusement parks or themed restaurants. Ethan blinked. This couldn’t be happening…had he fallen asleep at last? Or perhaps all those weeks of sleep evading him had pushed him to the edge, and this was some hallucination.

The first animatronic was a black squirrel, fluffy and smiling; its arms swung back and forth as it marched forward. Ethan froze and stared wide-eyed at the second, fear pumping through his veins: It was a clown, makeup bright and garish, smiling and waving as it followed the squirrel. They closed in on his bed, blocking all exits.

Suddenly, the two things stopped. Their forms began to…change, transform. They were turning…human!

The squirrel shrunk until it was a somewhat short, black-haired man with glasses, while the clown became human as well, taller than the other with a curly brown head of hair. They looked panicked, and shuffled close together to discuss their situation in sharp whispers.

“Shit- this isn’t a kid!” the black-haired man hissed.

“Why did the door take us here?” the brown-haired one asked. 

“I don’t know! I don’t build the things!”

“Well, we can’t just go find another door! There’s not enough time! We got stuck with a defective one, I guess.”

“How are we gonna fill our quota?”

“I mean, just cause they’re not a kid doesn’t mean we can’t get energy.”

Ethan gaped but sat still as the two bickering men turned to him; he simply couldn’t get his body to move.

“Mark, I think he’s scared.”

“Well, of course he’s scared! Grown men don’t exactly get giddy when giant animatronics appear from their closet at two in the goddamn morning! Now he’s got two strange men arguing in his bedroom! It’s not exactly normal!”

Ethan’s voice was stuck as well, even as the two men turned back to look at him, nervously worrying their lips and fiddling with their clothing.

The shorter man put on a gentle smile and spoke first. “Uh, hello, eh, sir. My name is Mark.” He gestured to the man next to him. “And this is Tyler.”

Ethan’s mouth hung open for a few long moments before he could respond with, “Uh. H-hi?”

“Do you have a name?”

“E-Ethan.”

Mark pursed his lips. “Okay, Ethan…this is probably gonna sound a little bit weird, but we’re gonna be straight up with you. Um…so, as you probably figured out from…all that…we’re…not human. We’re monsters.”

Tyler piped up,“Not man-eating monsters, just so we’re clear on that. We’re not gonna cook you or anything. We’re shape-shifters. We actually feed off of, well, laughter.”

“Feed off of- you do what?”

“Well, we get energy from it,” Mark elaborated. “Not us, personally. It’s to power our homes and buildings.”

“You mean you’re from- from a different world?” Ethan shook his head; long weeks and months of insomnia made just the concept too difficult to grasp, and the last thing he wanted was a headache. “I-I’m still confused…why are you here?”

“We usually go into the rooms of children to collect their laughter, but our door seems to have brought us here instead,” said Mark. “Basically, we need your laughter to meet our power quota.”

“But- where- how-”

He was interrupted. “Check him,” Tyler told Mark.

‘Check him’? What does that mean? Ethan braced himself for whatever these monsters were planning to do do when he felt a few pokes at his sides and ribs from Mark. Instinctively, he giggled and flinched away, protesting,“Hey!”

The two monsters grinned at each other, as if they knew some wonderful secret.

“What was that?” Ethan asked as Mark backed away, to the foot of the bed where he had started. “And how are you gonna feed off of my laughter?”

Tyler was suddenly standing on the right side of the bed, and grabbed both of Ethan’s wrists, holding them hostage above his head. “Like this,” he said, and smirked before he began tickling under the human’s arm, fingers slipping into his short sleeves to get at the hollows.

Ethan instantly broke into laughter and squirmed beneath his touch, kicking his legs. “ACK! Nahahaha! W-wait! Waihaihait! I’m tihihihicklihihish!” he squealed.

“We can see that,” Tyler chuckled. While he scratched ruthlessly at his armpit, Mark moved forward to explore lower, and threw the blanket away from their victim before spidering his fingers ever so lightly over Ethan’s tummy.

The brown-haired man squealed and thrashed even harder, though Mark hadn’t even lifted his shirt up. The two wildly conflicting yet still tickly sensations were driving him up the wall.

Tyler paused his tickling fingers. “Anywhere that’s more ticklish?”

“I- I dohohon’t knohohow!”

“You don’t know where you’re ticklish?” Mark stopped as well, intrigued by the new information, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I haven’t…been tickled in a long time.” Ethan realized how personal he was getting, but continued, looking away. “I don’t really have anyone close to me who would even…talk to me in the first place, much less tickle me.”

“That’s no fun!” Tyler exclaimed.

“Y-yeah, I guess…”

Mark had a sly grin that Ethan didn’t like. “Oh so you do like being tickled?” 

“W-what? I-I didn’t say that…” Ethan turned his head in an attempt to hide his face in his shoulder as a steady blush began to rise.

Tyler grinned. “You agreed when I said it was no fun that you don’t get tickled. You like it!”

“Y-yeah, well…I just meant that…y'know…”

“Why are you so shy about it?” Tyler asked.

Ethan could only shrug in response, flustered just by the topic, and unused to so much attention. He didn’t have friends who cared about what he enjoyed or how he felt about something. It wasn’t bad, just…not a familiar feeling.

The black-haired monster smirked. “Well, since you enjoy it, then this just means it’s fun for all of us. I guess we’ll just have to find all of your tickle spots if you don’t know where they are!”

With that, Tyler started at a new area. He leaned his head down and began nibbling on Ethan’s neck. Ethan squealed and broke into giggles. 

“Ahahaha! H-hehehehehey!” 

“Hmm…not too ticklish here…” Tyler hummed into his skin.

The sudden and nearly unbearable feeling of something light and fluffy danced around Ethan’s navel. He shrieked and cackled at an embarrassingly high pitch.

“Ehehehehe! Whahahat ihihis thahahat?” Ethan leaned his head to the side and could see Mark- except that he had shapeshifted his left hand so that the ends of his fingers to be feathers, fluttering all over his quaking tummy. The other hand was normal, and he used this one to squeeze at the slight pudge of his lower tummy and play with his navel, which had Ethan laughing fully.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have an adorable belly?” Mark exclaimed, tickling fervently.

Ethan went bright red and stuttered,“N-nohohoho!”

“Such a shame. It’s really cute.” Mark cooed before leaning down to kiss all over his tummy, which had Ethan squeaking out high-pitched giggles and blushing up to his ears; he changed his hand back so that his both were completely human once more, and skittered his nails up Ethan’s sides as he attacked the quivering belly with smooches. Mark switched tactics again, though, taking the human by surprise by pressing his lips to his sensitive navel and blowing air into the skin, sending vibrations through his tummy.

“FAHAHACK! GAHAHAHAHAHAAA- NAHAHAHA!” Ethan was beside himself with laughter; he had no idea what Mark was doing, but it sure did work. He never knew he was so ticklish before!

After the raspberry ended, Tyler’s fingers began to explore: They started at his underarms, where they had been before, and began travelling downwards while scratching mercilessly through his thin t-shirt. As soon as he hit his ribs, Ethan exploded into hearty laughter. 

“Oh, I think we found a tickle spot!” the taller one taunted. “Cootchie cootchie coo~”

Somehow, Tyler’s teasing made it tickle worse- which seemed almost impossible, considering how hysterical he had already been. Ethan was thrashing and squirming as much as possible to get his ribs away from Tyler’s hands, but to no avail.

“Hey, Tyler, try a raspberry!” 

Ethan felt his shirt being lifted further, his ribs ultimately exposed. “Whahahat ihihihis thaHA- AAAAHAHAHA! SHIHIT! MEHEHERCY! MEHEHERCY! STAAHAHAP!” Ethan cried out in laughter as the same unbearable vibrations from before overcame him. When Tyler took his lips off of Ethan’s ribs, he chuckled. 

“That’s a raspberry! How do you not know what a raspberry is?”

“Ihihi dohohon’t knohohow!” the human insisted.

“You’re really sensitive to them!” Mark said. “And you seem to like them a lot~ Perhaps you should get a few more?”

“Nohoho plehehease! I-I’m toohoohoo tihihicklish!”

“I’ll say!” Mark agreed. “You’re more ticklish than any kid we’ve ever visited!” He wriggled a finger in Ethan’s navel for a few seconds to get him to squeal and cackle, making his point. Both monsters chuckled at the reaction.

“I wonder if he’s got any spots that are even more ticklish,” Tyler speculated.

“I doubt it,” Ethan said.

"You’d be surprised,” the shorter monster said. “Some people have places even more ticklish than that!”

Ethan shivered at the thought. The ribs were an ordeal on their own; he could only imagine what it would feel like to find an even more ticklish spot. He felt himself blush when he realized that he was looking forward to them continuing.

His thoughts became jumbled as soon as Mark began squeezing his thighs rapidly, starting from just above his knee to the tops of his legs and then back down. The man snorted in surprise and fell back into hysterical giggles.

“Aw! I didn’t think you’d snort! That was so cute!” Tyler cooed. “Do it again!” Mark continued squeezing up and down the human’s thighs, and was rewarded with ample amounts of the noise when he focused in on the spot just above his knees.

The tingling feeling grew as Mark’s hands wandered upward towards his hip bones. When his fingers began scuttling at the spot, just above the top of his sweat pants, Ethan howled with laughter, his back arching and melodious laughter pouring out of him.

The two monsters grinned in satisfaction as his hips were tormented ruthlessly, Mark taking to one side with feather-light touches while Tyler scratched relentlessly at the other. Both techniques drove the poor guy crazy.

“GAHAHAHA! FUHUHAHAHAAA!” 

“It seems you do have a more ticklish spot! Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo~”

“SHUHUHU-AHAHAHA!” Ethan shrieked when Tyler drilled his thumb into his hip, completely unaccustomed with being tickled at all, and even less to laughing in general. It had been so long since he had laughed, and never so freely. It felt…good. Incredibly good. Ethan loved the feeling. He found himself never wanting it to stop.

“Hey, Ethan. Which tickles more? This one?” Mark ruthlessly spidered his fingers over his hip bones. “Or this one?” Tyler kneaded at the hollow of his hip, a big grin on his face.

Poor Ethan couldn’t even try to formulate a sentence beyond his incoherent cackling. Both techniques were wrecking him without a doubt, and he was having too much fun to do anything that might cause any of it to end.

“Which one is it? Or does it tickle too much for you to answer? Awww, is someone sensitive?”

“I think his hips are just reeeeeally ticklish!”

“Look at how happy he is! I think someone likes being tickle-tickle-tickled!”

“STAHA-STAHAHAHAP-AHAHAHA!” At Ethan’s plea, the two monsters toned down their tickling a bit so the man was kept in a constant state of giggles. 

“Stop? Stop what?” Mark asked.

“Stohohohop fuhuhucking teheheasing!” Ethan squealed.

Tyler smirked. “Oh, so you want us to stop teasing, but you don’t want us to stop tickling you?”

“W-well I- I…I mean…I-” Ethan stuttered as he felt his face heat up.

“Aw, look, he’s blushing!”

“Are you embarrassed that you just looooove being tickled and teased?” Tyler skittered his free hand in his armpit to accentuate the tease, eyes softening at Ethan’s surprised giggle fit.

“You’re so adorable!” Mark exclaimed. “Especially when you get all bashful.” They both chuckled as Ethan hid his face in his shoulder. “Such a cutie.”

The human blushed before he yawned; his arms were released so that he get more comfortable while there was a lull in the visit.

Mark tilted his head to the side. “You seem tired, Ethan. Though I guess that’s what you get for staying up so late. Don’t adult humans sleep at night?”

Ethan yawned again. “Hm?”

“You were awake when we came in,” Tyler said. “Why is that?”

Ethan shrugged. “I…don’t really sleep…” 

Both monsters had concerned expressions on their faces. “What?” Tyler exclaimed. “But I thought humans needed to rest.”

“I have insomnia. It keeps me from falling asleep.”

Mark made a face. “That doesn’t sound good,” he remarked.

“No, it’s really exhausting,” the human admitted. “I haven’t slept for a long time. I’m always tired.”

“Hey, maybe the tickling will tire you out!” Mark said. “You seem tired already!”

“I mean…maybe. I’ve never heard of anything like that working before.”

“We just need to tickle you out!” Mark affirmed. “If hips didn’t do it…hey, we should try his feet!”

“Feet?” Ethan chuckled nervously. He had heard that feet tended to be a very sensitive spot for most people. His toes curled instinctively. 

“Oh yeah, the soles and toes can be really sensitive!” Tyler said.

He and Mark both moved to the victim’s feet. Mark climbed onto the bed and straddled his calves so he couldn’t move his legs, his back to Ethan, while Tyler sat right in front of the tensed up feet, facing the other monster.

Mark trailed a single finger up his sole. The human gasped, and his foot instinctively tried to jerk back in response. 

“Ooo, I think these will do very nicely.” 

Tyler looked back at the human with a grin. “Ready, Ethan?”

“Y-Yeheah…?”

In mere seconds, the room was filled with Ethan’s laughter as both Mark and Tyler began scribbling finger up and down his soles. He kept half-heartedly jerking his legs back only for Mark’s weight to stop them. All he could do was lie there and take it.

At least it didn’t tickle as bad as his hips or ribs. Ethan didn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed about that.

He felt Mark pull his toes back to expose the skin underneath. None of them expected the reaction they got when he began scratching underneath them.

Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs, thrashing wildly. His shrieks of laughter were so loud that Tyler jerked his hands back to cover his ears. 

“WAHAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHA- CAHAHAHAHAN’T!” Ethan cackled. Both monsters were laughing along with the human, finding his sensitivity and reactions incredibly amusing. 

“Oh my god!” Mark cried. “Your toes are so ticklish it’s unreal!”

"Aww! Do you have sensitive wittle toesies, Ethan?” Tyler cooed as he spidered his blunt nails up and down his soles and arches.

“Now, let’s not forget to get in between! I wouldn’t want to miss a spot!” Mark said. He grinned at how Ethan’s back arched off the bed when he held apart his toes with one hand and tickled at the skin in between with the other. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy koo-oo!”

The human in question couldn’t even hear him over the sound of his own laughter. He couldn’t think of anything other than the intense sensations all over his body. He thrashed from side to side, pounded on his mattress, unable to control his urges to escape as he laughed so hard his abs ached. Tears of mirth began to form in his eyes.

“Dude, I think he’s crying,” Tyler warned.

Mark stilled his fingers, worried for the human’s sanity. Tyler stopped as well and walked over to sit next to Ethan on the bed.

“You okay, Ethan?” Tyler asked, both concerned and amused. 

“Yeah, juhust- ehehe- tihihickles.“

“You still liked that, didn’t you?” Tyler smiled fondly as the young human bit his lip and glanced away, giggled finally fading out as he calmed completely. The monster ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. “Aww, you really did! That’s so adorable.”

Tyler noticed Ethan yawn again, and that his eyes were starting to droop; he smiled and winked at Mark, fixing the blankets and pulling them up so that the human was covered. 

“I think we should go now.”

Ethan sat up to see them go. “I hope you met your quota,” he commented.

Mark turned back. “What? Oh, yeah- we’ve had enough energy since we tickled your ribs,” he answered with a smirk as the two left for the closet; Ethan felt another blush cover his cheeks.

He couldn’t help but feel saddened that they were leaving. Ethan hadn’t talked to, much less played around with, anybody in a long time, since he had moved for his job. Sure, he wasn’t lacking in money, but he had never felt lonelier in his life. And suddenly two monsters show up in his room and make him laugh for the first time in months?

Tyler glanced back as he was heading out and saw the human’s frown, his big, longing eyes.

Tyler stopped. “Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah, Tyler?”

“Do you think we could…remember this door? Maybe keep it?” Ethan perked up at those words. Mark smiled widely as he and Tyler locked eyes with the human.

“Oh, of course. We’ll find a way.”

“We’ll be back soon, okay, Ethan?” Tyler waved as he stepped into the closet. 

Ethan smiled. “I can’t wait,” he replied.

The closet door closed.

Ethan lay down, gazing back up at his ceiling before he turned over onto his side, so that his view was now of the moon and clouds instead. Somehow, in just a few minutes, everything seemed better. He had made two great, albeit odd, friends. And the best part: They’d be back soon.

With a smile on his face, Ethan’s eyes closed, and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep for the first time in months.


	8. Chapter 8

“No, no, no, no!” Ethan mumbled, clicking away at his keyboard. The screen was blue, with white text explaining that the computer had “encountered a problem”.

He couldn’t imagine what the boss would say if he knew that one of his top hackers had lost one of the computers. The things weren’t cheap. It was literally his job to deal with the computers and now he had gone and screwed it up.

“Something wrong, Ethan?” his coworker, Kathryn, piped up next to him.

“The computer…I think…I think I killed it!”

“You did what?” Kathryn leaned over to see his computer and was met with the error message. She lowered her voice to a terrified whisper. “Ethan- the boss is going to kill you! You’re a hacker, it’s practically your job to make sure this doesn’t happen!”

“I know!” Ethan exclaimed, putting his head in his hands in frustration. “I know, I know!”

“Ethan…we’re going to have to report this,” Kathryn sighed.

“I know.” Ethan gimaced.

To say he was terrified was an understatement. He knew what happened to employees who made mistakes. It was the one thing that really kept order in their organization. If someone messed up bad enough, they got sent to the T-Room. No one knew what it was like except the people who had already gone, and those employees never talked about it. Ethan could only imagine how horrific the torture had to be to keep everyone silent.

That was probably what was going to happen to Ethan now.

Kathryn pursed her lips before whispering, “I can…not tell the boss?”

“No,” Ethan said, shaking his head. “If he finds out you withheld that from him, you’ll probably go too. It’s best if we tell him…and I…” Ethan trailed off, fear pooling in his gut.

“It’s okay,” Kathryn assured, patting his back. “Do you want me to tell him?”

He nodded.

She stood up and walked down the aisles of computers, leaving the hacking room and making her way down the dim hallways towards the main office; she didn’t want to turn in her friend, but it had to be done. In an underground community like this one, efficiency was everything.

When she arrived at the office, she rang the bell outside of the door to announce her presence. Once she was allowed to enter, she was met with the Boss and his right hand man, the latter standing in the corner, stone-faced.

The Boss glanced up at her with a genial, but formal, smile. “Good morning. Kathryn is it? Come in.”

She stepped forward nervously. “S-sir?”

“You can call me Mr. Fischbach, if you’d like. How can I help you?”

“I…need to report something.”

“Oh?”

“My coworker, Ethan. He, uh, tried to fix a virus on one of the computers, but…it didn’t go so well. The computer isn’t working anymore.” Kathryn breathed deeply when she finished, nervous for her friend.

The Boss sighed and paused, turning to the man in the corner. “Tyler, ready the T-Room.”

The curly-haired man nodded and left the office.

Kathryn winced at the sound of the office door clicking closed.

“Thank you, Kathryn, for bringing this to my attention. You may return to your work. We’ll take care of the rest.” Mr. Fischbach gestured for her to leave; he stood, no doubt about to make an announcement over the intercom.

Kathryn left the office and headed straight for her workspace. Ethan’s head popped up when he saw her.

“W-what’d he say?”

“I’m sorry, Ethan.” Kathryn felt helpless and unable to comfort him as she saw fear fill his eyes.

“Ethan Nestor of Sector H. Please report to the T-Room.” The Boss’ voice rang out over the intercom. “Ethan Nestor of Sector H.”

All of their coworker’s heads whipped around to see their terrified friend as he stood and made his way to the dreaded T-Room. Whispers followed him as he took the walk of shame.

“Ethan, what’d you do?”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I don’t think the kid can handle it.”

Ethan ignored all the passing remarks as he put up a strong facade and continued down the halls, past the other workers and sections and factions, the other offices and departments. He led himself down the stairs, through dimly-lit hallways, right and then left and then right again, to the back corner of the bottom floor.

He ended up in front of the door much quicker than he had hoped for. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, stepping into the darkened room with butterflies in his stomach. He closed the door behind him as he took in the sights.

There was a table with cuffs attatched to the top and bottom corners in the center of the room. Beside the table were Mr. Fischbach and his right hand man Tyler talking quietly between themselves.

Tyler looked up at the employee and nodded in his direction, directing the Boss to acknowledge him.

The Boss followed Tyler’s line of vision and sighed before walking towards the young man. “Ethan. Let’s cut right to the chase. You’ve made a serious mistake that will cost this company hundreds, if not, thousands of dollars.”

“I-I’m sorry-”

“Apologies will not free you from your punishment. See, we must punish our employees to make sure they do not make carefree and silly mistakes.” Mr. Fischbach put his hand on Ethan’s shoulder and guided him to the table.

“Now, we’ll need for you to take off your shirt, pants and shoes.”

“W-what?”

“Take them off. It makes it easier for us,” the Boss commanded. Ethan did as he was told, not wanting to make the torture harder on himself. Aside from his boxers, he was completely exposed.

“Good. Now lay down on the table.”

Ethan obliged, laying his bare back on the table and letting the Boss fasten the cuffs around his ankles before pulling his arms above his head and restraining his wrists, as well.

Ethan was terrified. He could only imagine the amount of pain he was going to go through. Everyone he’d ever seen come out was embarrassed, somewhat changed, and never wanting to mess up ever again. They always warned against being sent to the fully-equipped, sound-proofed T-Room, which was hidden far away from the rest of the offices.

He bit his lip, scared out of his mind. What were they going to do, exactly? Waterboarding? Burning? Maybe-

“Wha- Hey! Hehehey! Stahahap!” Ethan giggled as he felt the soft pads of quick fingers skittering up his soles. “I’m tihihicklihihish!”

“That’s exactly what we were hoping for,” the Boss smirked at him. Ethan paled. He couldn’t mean…

Just then, there was a metallic sound. Ethan turned his head to the left to find Tyler pulling out a table. He craned his head as much as he could through his giggles to get a glance of everything on it; when he did, his eyes went wide.

On the table lay feathers of all sizes and stiffness; there were makeup brushes, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, and paintbrushes. There was even a bottle of baby oil.

This wasn’t normal torture.

This was tickle torture.

Ethan tried to remember last time he had been tickled. It had been a long time, when he was a kid, but he did know one thing: He was very ticklish, so much so that he could tickle himself.

This truly was going to be torture.

“The best thing about using tickling to discipline is that no permanent damage comes to our employees, and they’re all too embarrassed to tell everyone exactly what’s been done, thus keeping everyone under control due to fear of the unknown,” The Boss explained as the pads of his fingers skittered up and down his soles, so light they almost weren’t touching them.

Ethan was already lost in his giggles. “M-Mihihihister Fihihischbahahach-”

The Boss smirked. “You may call me Mark for the time being. It’ll help save some breath.” He tilted his head to the right, gesturing to his right-hand man. “And you may refer to him as Tyler.”

Mark glanced over to his assistant. “Tyler? Care to join?”

The curly-haired man plucked a paintbrush off the table before he stepped up and proceeded to flick it across Ethan’s neck, causing his giggles to kick up a notch. The blue-haired man tossed his head back and forth at the soft and tingly feeling.

“My, my, you are quite the ticklish one,” Mark chuckled. “That’s going to make things so much more fun. For us, that is. For you, not so much.”

Still smirking, he switched from skittering to scratching at Ethan’s soles with his blunt nails; he raked his fingers up and down the thrashing feet quickly and ruthlessly, over and over.

“AHAHAHAHA! NOOOHOHOHAHAHAAA!” Ethan shrieked in laughter, trying his hardest to thrash away, but was obviously unable to do so.

“Looks like someone has very ticklish feet,” Mark said. “Good. They’re always the most fun to tickle.”

Tyler at last offered up a few sentences as he put the brush aside. “Speak for yourself. Upper body is the most fun.”

He directed his words to their victim, now. “Let’s see if you’re just as ticklish up here.” Tyler began scratching at the hollows of Ethan’s armpits, using expert technique to get the best possible reaction.

Ethan’s laughter didn’t change much- however, his thrashing became more frantic. Tyler was clearly displeased with the lack of a reaction, so his hands travelled downwards, testing each inch of skin. As soon as he began tickling at his ribs, it was all over for Ethan.

“AHAHAA! WAIHAIHAIHAI! AHAHAHAHA!” the hacker screamed in laughter.

“I think I found a tickle spot. Cootchie cootchie coo~” Tyler teased, grinning madly when Ethan’s face turned a brilliant pink. Ethan had no idea why, but the teasing suddenly made his nerves feel hightened, making it tickle more at his sudden embarrassment.

“I bet his feet are worse,” Mark said as he explored the man’s foot, his fingers scratching at every bit it could reach. When his fingers reached his toes, Ethan’s back arched as he screamed.

“NOHOHO! NAHAHAHA THEHEHERE! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHA!”

“Oh? Why not here?” Mark began to pull his toes back with one hand and poised the other hand right over the exposed skin. Tyler had stepped back to watch, smirking with new intrigue.

“I’m wahahay…way tohohoo ticklish thehehere! Plehehease!”

Mark tsked and shook his head. “This is why you’re here. You shouldn’t have been so careless earlier, Ethan.” With that, he dug in, his fingernails mercilessly scratching underneath his toes.

Ethan went ballistic, his cackling reaching new hieghts as he sputtered out incoherent nonsense. It had been less than fifteen minutes and they had already zeroed in on his worst spot.

Tyler joined his fingers in at his ribs again, and in just a minute or two, Ethan’s laughter went silent. The two sensations, as well as the feeling of being so vulnerable and exposed, unable to struggle, had him over the moon with laughter, gasping and struggling, his mouth in a wide-open grin.

Luckily for him, it soon stopped.

Mark was rubbing the tingly feelings from his feet as Ethan regained his breath. “Goodness, you’re one of the most ticklish people I’ve ever seen! But we’re not nearly done. Can’t have you passing out before we’re finished, can we? Although I’m sure you’d probably rather be unconscious and miss it.”

Ethan was gasping for air, his head buzzing with elation. He pondered Mark’s words. He didn’t feel like he wanted to miss any of it. He felt…happy. It felt good to laugh like this, to laugh so hard he couldn’t process anything else. If he were to be completely honest, he loved it. He didn’t want it to end.

“How about we try and find every single tickle spot, shall we? We don’t want any place to feel left out,” Mark chuckled darkly.

Ethan felt butterflies in his tummy at the knowledge that it wasn’t over. He still had a lot more to look forward to. At this thought, he bit his lip to try and hide a grin, feeling incredibly joyous.

Mark’s brows furrowed, obviously confused by this expression. “By now, most people are crying and begging for mercy. You must be very strong-willed to have gotten through all that without even struggling all that much.” He leaned forward, eyes darkening, though his tone never turned threatening. “But rest assured you will break, and learn to be more careful with the company’s equipment.”

At these words, it suddenly occured to Ethan that liking this…wasn’t normal. It was probably weird. He was probably an anomaly…he was probably a freak.

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt fingers at his sides.

The ones on his left, Tyler’s, were gently carressing the skin, sliding up and down ever so softly, while on the other side, Mark’s fingernails were scratching ruthlessly, his eyes gleaming as he wrung cackle after cackle out of the young employee. The two conflicting sensations drove Ethan into deep laughter.

“Nahahahaha! Gohohohoddahahahammit!”

Tyler gazed down at Ethan with confusion, tilting his head to the side slightly. He wasn’t… begging? Mark looked up at his right-hand man with the same confusion. In all their time of tickle torture, every employee had been begging for them to stop by now, even people less ticklish than this one. 

It was time to kick it up a notch. 

“Get the electric toothbrushes. That should get him desperate,” Mark demanded.

Tyler moved quickly to the table and grabbed two brushes while Ethan recovered; his face once again stoic, he handed one to Mark. Without warning, and without hesitation, the two turned on their brushes and descended the rapidly spinning bristles onto Ethan’s ribs.

The hacker shrieked and began thrashing, his cackling filling the room. “FAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!”

The two let the brushes buzz cruelly over and in between the bones, never stopping in the midst of the high-pitched hysterics. But…Ethan didn’t beg or scream for it to end. He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t even pleading for mercy. He was just lying there, taking it. 

Tyler huffed and smirked as he targeted his lower ribs. “You sure seem eager. What, do you like this or something?” he joked.

Ethan’s reaction was a dead giveaway. His face grew insanely red and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “N-NOHOHOHOHAHAHA!” He couldn’t let it be known that he liked it. It was weird…and wrong. God, and it was just embarrassing.

Knowing grins met Mark and Tyler’s faces, and they locked eyes before turning back to their victim. “You do like this, don’t you?” Mark exclaimed. “I’ve never met any employee who enjoyed being tortured before.”

“SHUHUHAHAHAHA- SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Ethan screeched, trying to bury his blushing face in his shoulder to hide; he was beyond mortified, so much so that he didn’t care what it was exactly that he had just said to his boss.

“Well if you like this so much, I guess we shouldn’t stop,” Mark suggested, realizing with relish that their torture session had just became a whole new kind of fun.

“NOHOHOHOHO!” Ethan cackled, arching his back, humiliated at the turn of events.

Tyler cooed, “Aw, look at him, he’s pushing his ribs up towards us! I think he loves this.”

Ethan squealed in embarrassment, but none of the emotions he was feeling were negative. The teasing gave him butterflies and seemed to heighten the tickling sensation, which he enjoyed in the first place; he felt absolutely giddy at their playful words.

The intense tickling sensations left him suddenly; Ethan felt only the leftover buzz as the toothbrushes left his skin. He breathed heavily, the smile never leaving his face as he calmed himself.

“Tell me, Ethan,” Mark asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “Do you like raspberries?” Tyler grinned at their victim with the same look.

He looked up at them with a puzzled look through his giggles. “Wh-whahat?” Ethan asked, watching as Tyler leaned his head down towards his ribs. “I dohon’t- AAAHAHAHA- FUHUHUHUHUHUCK!” He screamed in laughter as Tyler pressed his lips to his ribs and blew into them, making the skin vibrate in a maddening way. His entire body jolted before thrashing as much as he could in his bonds, so unused to such a strange sensation that he couldn’t even remember how to speak.

When Tyler at last stopped his assault, Ethan attempted to recover, panting and gulping in air.

“Whahat…wahas thahat?”

“That was a raspberry,” Mark chuckled. “You don’t know what a raspberry is?”

“Nohohoho!”

“Well, I guess you need another demonstration!” Tyler declared. Before Ethan could protest, he was leaning down and blowing a multitude of shorter raspberries all over his ribs, eliciting countless hysterical squeals and squawks.

“TYHY-TYHYHYLEHEHEHER! TYHYLEHEHER! PLEAHEAHAHAHAHAHAA!”

Tyler paused his assault, giving Ethan room to breathe so that he could ask, “Please…what?” When Ethan looked away and didn’t answer, Tyler prompted, “Please stop?”

He recieved no response, but a deep blush formed clearly over Ethan’s ears.

“Do you want us to keep going?” Mark asked.

“I- I…um…n-nohoho…” Ethan stuttered and stumbled over his giggly words. His answer was rather unconvincing.

Tyler glanced at Mark with a shit-eating grin; his boss looked back with a matching expression. The kid really did want more. Both would be lying if they said it wasn’t adorable.

With a grin, Tyler teased, “Oh, I know what you were going to ask. You were going to say ‘please let Mark tickle me, too’, weren’t you?” They watched as Ethan blushed further, enjoying himself too much to argue.

“Well, since he obviously wants you to participate too, Mark, why don’t you choose the next spot?” 

“I choose this adorable tummy right here!” Mark slid his fingers lightly over Ethan’s belly, making it quiver at the tingly feeling.

Ethan didn’t speak or struggle- he just laid back, hysteric giggles pouring out of him as Mark spidered his fingers up the soft flesh. Tyler snuck a finger into his belly button and wiggled it around, eliciting a few loud squeals and lots of laughter.

“Raspberries tend to work very well on this little cutie! I wonder how it’ll feel on his tum-tum?” Mark teased before leaning over and blowing a big fat raspberry right over Ethan’s navel. The victim bucked and shrieked, laughing and pulling desperately at the cuffs as Mark added his hands in, letting them spider over the rest of his quaking tummy. 

“I guess it must tickle!” Tyler chuckled, his finger kneading at his sides and making everything more intense. The intensity, however, wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it was a great thing. Ethan was loving every second, no matter how much his body screamed at him to escape the torturous sensations.

The Boss slowly worked his hands down over the sensitive flesh as he let the raspberry end, until his fingers began grazing Ethan’s hip bones. Now there was a spot they hadn’t tested out. With a grin, Mark dug into the victim’s hips; he drilled his thumbs into the hollows while his other fingers scratched and kneaded the surrounding area.

Ethan’s entire frame jolted as he let out a scream. “AHAHAHAHA! FAHAHAHACK!”

“Is that another tickle spot? You’re just ticklish everywhere, aren’t you, cutie?” Tyler laughed before bending over to blow another affectionate raspberry on his tummy.

“Tyler, I have a suggestion!” Mark had to raise his voice to even have a hope of being heard over the volume of Ethan’s laughter.

“I’m listening.”

“He’s gone this whole time without even asking us to stop. Let’s see how much it takes to get him to beg!”

“Ooo, good idea,” Tyler said with a grin. “I’m sure we can have him pleading for mercy, no matter how much he loves it!” 

Mark winked at Tyler and began softly poking and prodding Ethan’s ribs, gliding his fingers over and in between the bones. The victim’s laughter died down a bit at the shift in intensity; he took the opportunity to breathe.

Just as he took a deep breath, he heard a loud buzzing sound, and had no time to prepare himself as Tyler jumped in with two electric toothbrushes spinning on his ribs. Ethan snorted loudly and descended into wild cackling.

The two torturers laughed along as they drove him insane with the conflicting sensations. Ethan jerked one way to escape the maddeningly soft touches of Mark’s fingers, then the other way to escape the scrubbing of Tyler’s toothbrushes. It was an endless cycle of laughter and thrashing.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Ethan~ What’s the matter? Too ticklish for your own good?”

“Aren’t you just adorable? All helpless to the tickling all over your tickle spots!”

“Tickle tickle tickle! Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! You’ve got such cute, ticklish ribs!”

These guys know how to torture. The teasing somehow made every nerve feel heightened, in turn making him absolutely helpless to his own laughter from the overwhelming sensations. 

When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Tyler leaned down and began brushing his stubble against the exposed ribs, which proved to be effective as evident by the sudden rise in pitch of Ethan’s shrieks and screams. 

“GNAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CAHAHAHAHAN’T! AHAHAHA!”

The poor hacker was laughing like a madman. All he could do was laugh and laugh and laugh. Mark and Tyler almost felt bad for him.

Almost. 

He still hadn’t asked them to stop. Tyler and Mark were determined to get him desperate.

“Still not begging? Do you just love being tickled that much?” Tyler cooed, not letting up on the torture one bit. Ethan opted to simply laugh, rather than deny or protest any longer; he didn’t want to wear himself out, or risk them actually stopping.

The tormentors, clearly displeased at the lack of protests, each moved a hand to his hips. Mark’s touch continued as maddeningly soft touches. Skimming his fingers, poking and prodding, or just softly kneading at the skin, all his touches were so quick and gentle that they seemed to light up every nerve.

Tyler, on the other hand, stuck with the toothbrushes: One remained on his ribs, while the other ventured towards the hollow of his hip bone where the bristles began to buzz and scrub across the ever-sensitive skin. 

Ethan shrieked as his hips were made a target once again. He bucked and cackled, sure that even if he did want it to stop, he wasn’t exactly capable of doing so. Two of his worst tickle spots were being tormented. He had conflicting touches driving him insane. All this combined with the teasing words from his superiors made him feel all the more sensitive. 

“Aren’t you a ticklish little cutie pie!”

“To think a grown man could be taken down by the big bad tickle monster? How adorable!”

“You’re so red! Are you embarrassed about how ticklish you are? Or by how much you enjoy it?”

Tyler and Mark continued while thinking up other options, never letting up on their torture. A good five minutes passed, filled with deafening hysterics and the occasional teasing remark…until Mark’s face brightened with another idea.

He stopped his tickling in favor of moving away from the employee and grabbing the baby oil off of the table of tickle tools. Tyler halted as well, allowing Ethan to gasp for much-needed air. 

All Mark had to do was show the bottle to Tyler for him to understand what was going to happen next.

The Boss walked down to Ethan’s bare feet and opened the bottle, slathering a generous amount of the slick stuff across his soles, paying special attention to his toes; all the while, the victim giggled and squirmed, knowing what he was in for.

Though they were itching to get the poor thing begging, one thing was true: No matter how much of it they heard, there was no denying that Ethan’s laughter could brighten up a room. Niether of them felt they could ever tire of hearing it. 

“Tyler. You take hips. I’ve got his toes. He’ll be screaming for mercy in no time.”

Mark didn’t hesitate. He pulled back Ethan’s toes and began scratching mercilessly at the sensitive skin right away. Tyler let his toothbrushes buzz at each of Ethan’s hipbones. 

The reaction was priceless. Ethan was bucking and thrashing as if he had been electrocuted. His screams of laughter were louder than before; for a second, Mark wondered if maybe his laughter could be heard outside the room, despite the sound proofing. 

“NAHAHA- NAAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAAHAAA!”

“Aw, I think this might be it for you, Ethan~”

“Your toes are so tickle-tickle-ticklish! Maybe too ticklish for you to last!”

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo!”

Ethan arched his back at the near-overwhelming stimulations; he didn’t know where to struggle, since each side was being tickled, and there was no way to escape. Below him was a sturdy table, above him were his superiors. His wrists and ankles were secured with cuffs too thick to even hope to break.

He felt Mark drag his fingernails down his soles, forcing a screech and more high-pitched cackling from him; when Ethan took this opportunity to curl his toes, the Boss tsked, “Ah, ah, ah!” before pulling the poor digits back and tickling ruthlessly underneath them once again.

“PLEHEHEHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHA!” Ethan screamed.

The tickling halted. 

“I think I heard a certain tickle addict ask for us to stop.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Did that really count?”

“It’s enough for me. Most employees usually can’t take more than 30 minutes of this. This one lasted twice as long.”

“Fine. We wouldn’t wanna break him, anyway.”

“Th-thahahahank yohohou.” Ethan giggled and wheezed, trying to recover.

Never before had Mark and Tyler ever been thanked after a torture session before. The Boss gestured at the panting man, and Tyler walked over to release him from the cuffs.

Ethan immediately curled up into a giggling ball on the table. The two tormentors smiled at him before helping him stand and giving him his clothes. 

“I still can’t believe you liked that,” Tyler chuckled, grinning as Ethan’s blush returned. “I have never seen someone enjoy that, and we’ve tortured too many people in this fashion to count over the years.”

Ethan cringed and bit his lip as he slid on his shirt, feeling worse by the minute. Tyler saw his distress and cocked his head to the side.

“You feel weird about it…don’t you?”

“…Yeah.”

“Don’t,” Mark chimed in. “That was really cute, and fun for all of us.”

Ethan perked up at those words.

“Now get your shit together and look upset for the people out there. No one can know what kind of torture we do unless they’ve been here. So don’t go blabbing.” 

Ethan nodded as he put on his final piece of clothing and started towards the door. The other two followed. Before he could grab the door handle, Tyler put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks for a good time, blueberry.” The curly-haired man ruffled Ethan’s hair and smirked at him. 

Mark chuckled. “I’ll have to remember the name Ethan Nestor.”

“Thanks, Boss. Thanks, uh, Mr. Scheid.”

“Mark and Tyler, to you.” All three were smiling as the black-haired man corrected him. “But out there, yeah, stick to Mr. Scheid and Mr. Fishbach.”

Mark threw open the door and pushed Ethan out, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. “And don’t go screwing up again!” Mark slammed the door shut and began walking down the hall to his office, Tyler in tow, but not before winking at Ethan with a simper.

Ethan rose to his feet, still weak from his torture (if he could even call it that). It was a punishment to everyone else, however, which was made apparent by a couple of nearby employees coming over to help him up once Mark and Tyler were out of sight.

“What was it like?”

“You look exhausted!”

“What happened in there?”

Ethan did his best to look upset when, in reality, he couldn’t have been happier. The other employees were kind enough to help him back out to his cubicle, where Kathryn flocked to his aid as he sat down.

“Oh my god, Ethan! Are you okay? What did they do?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Ethan muttered before turning to his computer. He stared at the equipment, which had been replaced in the time he had been gone for.

He had gotten to that room by making a stupid mistake. That room where he had had the time of his life and had made two new friends. 

What was to stop him from making another “mistake”?


	9. Stuck - Tythan

Ethan chuckled to himself as he set up the camera, fingers fiddling with the connected wires. Setting up secret cameras was hard.

It would all be worth it, though. Once he pranked Tyler, the camera would capture everything from the cieling. It was set in the corner closest to the door so it would be out of sight.

As Ethan stood on his toes to mess with the wires, one of his fingers became stuck. Okay, he thought. I can fix this. He tried pulling the rest of his hand out, only to find it was stuck as well; the thick wires that were suspended from the ceiling were wrapped around his wrist and holding him back

Oh no.

He brought his other hand up to free it, but when he tried to pull that one back, the wires trapped it as well. His eyes widened as he realized that he was hopelessly stuck within the tangle of wires. 

Ethan groaned.

As he kept pulling frantically on his hands he realized he’d need help to escape. 

“H-hey, guys?” Ethan called. “I-I think I’m stuck. Guys!”

He heard footsteps. He pleaded silently for Kathryn walk through the door, or Amy, even Mark! But not-

The door opened. “Ethan?”

Shit!

“Uh… H-hey, Tyler!”

“What are you doing in my room?” The taller man walked in, cocking an eyebrow at the sight of Ethan with his hands stuck in a mess of wires next to a camera in the ceiling, balancing only on the balls of his feet.

“N-nothing.”

“Why’s there a camera?”

Ethan glanced to the side. God, this was awkward. It would just be better if he just came clean; it wasn’t like the prank would work anymore. “So…I was going to prank you…but I miiiiight have gotten my hands stuck in the camera wires.”

Tyler burst into laughter. “Oh, this is priceless.”

“Shut up, Tyler! Get me out of this!”

“Hmmm…maybe once I’ve finished with you,” his boyfriend chuckled darkly.

Ethan froze. What could that possibly entail? Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. 

Tyler looked over Ethan’s body. Completely exposed. He gazed at his slightly pudgy tummy with a grin. Ethan’s shirt had ridden up above his belly and exposed the bottom couple of ribs. The poor guy wouldn’t even be able to defend himself.

It was all too easy. 

Tyler approached the nervous YouTuber and placed his hands on his sides. Ethan still had a look of confusion on his face…until Tyler’s fingers began lightly spidering against his sides. The blue boy squeaked and began squirming, small giggles escaping his lips. It finally dawned on him what the older man had meant.

“Plehehease dohohon’t!”

“Why not?”

“I’m toohoohoo tihihicklish!”

“Oh, are you now?” Tyler grinned. God, Ethan was so adorable, and he was making the whole thing entirely too easy for him.

Tyler stuck a single finger inside Ethan’s navel and swirled it around. The younger man broke into full laughter and began jerking away, his whole body rocking from side to side. His legs were switching between kicking and standing tip-toed on the ground.

“Tyhyhyhyhleheheher!”

“Ethan?” he teased.

“Nahahahat thehehehehere!”

“Aww, you just wanna get to the good stuff, don’t you?” Tyler teased, not expecting the sudden blush his words brought to his boyfriend’s face, but deciding to take it as a ‘yes’.

His hands traveled upwards and began wiggling along his ribs. Ethan squealed, and his laughter became louder and harder. He was wiggling back and forth, his feet losing the ground a couple times.

“Nahahat thehehere eihihihieither!”

“Well… if not here…” Tyler wiggled a finger inside Ethan’s belly button again, eliciting and squeak and frantic laughter. “And not here…” Tyler scratched at Ethan’s ribs, recieving wild cackling and thrashing. 

“Then how about…” Tyler moved his hands to rest on Ethan’s hips. “…here?”

“Tyhyler, noho! Plehehease! Y-youhouhou knohow hohow tihicklish I aham thehere!”

“Well you were going to prank me. I think I deserve to get you back. And this isn’t even your worst spot! So think of this as merciful compared to what I could do!” Tyler grinned and dug into his hips, drilling his thumbs into the hollows and scratching around the bones.

Ethan shrieked. He thrashed so hard his feet were off the ground, kicking in the air wildly. The man was tossing his head back and forth in frantic laughter, his cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut.

“Why are you struggling so much? It’s just a little tickle tickle, Ethan. Cootchie cootchie coo~ How adorable!” Tyler cooed, knowing the teasing made everything so much worse. Ethan’s face was bright red, his neck slowly turning a similar shade. The poor victim kept trying to yank his arms down to protect himself, but the wires were thick and strong. He was completely helpless and vulnerable.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy! You’re so cute! You’ve got such ticklish hips!” Tyler kneaded furiously into his hips, smiling when he heard Ethan howl in laughter. “And ticklish sides!” Tyler squeezed Ethan’s sides and giggled when he heard his lee snort.

“And a ticklish wittle belly button!” Tyler poked inside his boyfriend’s navel. Ethan yipped and giggled. “And ticklish ribs!” The older scratched mercilessly along his ribs, earning a shriek and mad cackling.

“And let’s not forget your most ticklish spot of all!” Tyler crouched down to where Ethan’s feet were slanted so that his toes would reach the ground, but left the soles completely exposed. 

“Tyhyhyler! Dohohohon’t yohohou dahahare!” Ethan was already struggling, trying to get away from his mischievous lover. The brown-haired man grabbed his ankle and held it up to spider his fingers along the soles, earning another snort and hysterical giggling. 

“Here we go! You ready?” Tyler pulled back the toes of Ethan’s foot and poised his fingers above them. Ethan was already giggling like mad.

“Nohohoho!”

“Too bad!” Tyler began scribbling his fingers underneath Ethan’s toes.

Ethan screamed in laughter, thrashing widly from side to side and kicking as hard as he could. He threw his head back in uncontrollable laughter, his eyes watering up from hysteria. 

“Such adorable little toes! Cootchie coo! Look at you, all helpless and vulnerable for me to tickle. You couldnt even get away if you tried!” Tyler skittered his fingers up and down Ethan’s soles, scratching with his fingernails at some points and wiggling the pads of his fingers at others. 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUP!” Ethan shrieked, nose scrunching up in embarrassment.

After several more minutes of teasing, Tyler asked,“Are you sorry for trying to prank me?”

“YEHEHEHEHES! IHIHIM SAHAHAHAHARRY!” Ethan cackled.

His boyfriend cocked his head to the side, as if he were thinking hard about it. “Hmm…you seem to be laughing an awful lot. I don’t think you’re really sorry!” The taller man finally let go of his boyfriend’s foot and let him breathe a little before moving in front of him and leaning down a bit so his mouth was poised by Ethan’s side.

“W-whahat ahahare yohohou dohoHIHIHING-AHAHAHAHA!” Ethan was interupted by his own laughter as Tyler blew a big slobbery raspberry to his side. Tyler hummed into the skin after his raspberry and began nibbling on the skin, making loud, obnoxious sounds to accompany his actions. 

“Om nom nom nom! Tasty Ethan!” 

At this point, Ethan was absolutely lost in his own hysteria. It just tickled so goddam much! The teasing and sounds made things even more embarassing, which in turn seemed to heighten the tickling sensations.

Tyler moved his head upwards, nudging Ethan’s shirt up to just under his chest, exposing more skin. He took a big breath and put his lips on one side of Ethan’s sensitive ribcage, making him wait. After a few seconds of anticipation, Tyler blew as hard as he could and squeezed Ethan’s sides at the same time. 

His reaction was hysterical. Ethan thrashed and kicked and wiggled around, sending him swinging from side to side. He threw his head back, screaming in laughter with a face as red as a tomato. All the whilem he laughed and laughed and laughed, going a bit hoarse from it all.

Tyler moved to the other side of his ribcage and blew a few more raspberries there, as well, holding him still with one hand and tickling around his navel with the other. When he pulled his face away to laugh at Ethan’s sensitivity, he squeezed the slight chub of his belly and scribbled his fingers up his side. Both of them were having immense amounts of fun together.

Until Ethan’s hands came free and the man came crashing down to the floor.

“Whoa! You alright there, Ethan?” Tyler asked.

Ethan didn’t respond, too giggly and worn out to do anything but rest. He was panting heavily with a bright red face and a steady stream of giggles leaving his lips. He was curled into a ball, as if to protect himself from the tickling that had already ceased.

He had to admit, Ethan was really adorable like this; almost too adorable. His smile was bright, if tired, but oftentimes Tyler found him to be the most attractive after tickling him to bits.

Tyler sat down on the floor next to him and pulled his head into his lap, carding his hands through his blue hair.

You sure you’re okay?“

“Yeheheah…it juhuhust tihihickles.”

“And you won’t pull anymore pranks on me?”

There was a glint in Ethan’s eye. “We’ll see…”


End file.
